The Night of the Horse Whispers
by W3
Summary: Just a Short story about the horses that popped in my head at the last second. Wanted to get it out before I lost it. Hope you enjoy.


The Night of the Horse Whispers

"Hey blackjack shouldn't we stay close" Mesa asked as she followed him across a small stream.

Mesa was new to this new lifestyle. Only being away from her farm for about a month, She didn't understand why this was the second time this month her new owner had abandoned her. She desperately wanted to follow her new companion but her training had taught her to stay close to her rider.

"Nah they do this all the time." Blackjack said casually as he loped up a small hill. Stopping at the top he waited for his new friend to catch up. Mesa stopped at Blackjack's side and looked across the meadow. Her instincts made her want to fly across it with the wind at her heels but her training told her to turn back and find her rider. A bit confused she looked to her new friend. "What if they get lost?"

"Ha! Not with your master's sense of direction. Plus if your human can't come through then mine will. We have a special code." Blackjack bragged.

Mesa looked even more puzzled but was warming up to the idea.

"Come on I will race you to the end of the meadow." Black jack challenged as he took off at a gallop.

With only a second's hesitation Mesa quickly flew down the hill in hot pursuit.

W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3

"Jim, Artemus how good to see you again. Come in please." Whitewater greeted as he shook the two agents hands. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Wait on second thought don't answer that yet. Come with me to my study and have a drink." Before either man could object the governor was already halfway up the stairs.

W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3

Mesa celebrated her victory by prancing around Blackjack. "I win! I win!" she chimed causing Blackjack to roll his eyes. "Only, because I didn't see that hole." He claimed a little indignantly. Limping slightly he turned back toward the prairie.

"Awe, don't be sore Blackjack. The race doesn't' count for anything anyways. How's your leg?"

"It's ok" he said enjoying the attention.

Stopping at a creek bed, Blackjack took a long drink before coming up for air. He looked to his friend and noticed her puzzled expression. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering…What do you think of my new master?"

A little caught off guard Blackjack let out a sigh. "Well He…He's smart. Kind of strange, I mean he always tries to pretend to be someone else but I always see through it. He comes up with these accents that seem like someone else and they are real good but they are just not him." Blackjack paused trying to make sure what he said made sense. Seems like, every time he puts on a disguise I end up running from somebody."

Mesa chewed on a blade of grass as she waited for him to continue.

"He is really loyal to my master. They go everywhere together. Sometimes I swear they are blood brothers instead of friends. They think on the same wave length. He always knows when my master is in trouble."

"I bet your master is as wild spirited as you are." Mesa interrupted. "Yeah you could say that." Blackjack blushed. "He is always fighting with other humans. I think he never got put in time out when he was younger."

Mesa giggled at the thought.

"So they will come back right"

"Oh, sure they always come back." Sometimes they take turns being gone for awhile but they always come back."

Mesa chewed on another blade of grass as she thought about what she had been told.

W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3

Jim took a final sip of his Brandy then stood. Governor, to get down to business..." He paused as he pulled out the warrant. "You're under arrest by order of the president for conducting crimes against the US treasury."

W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3

"I think I'm going to like this job" Mesa said after a few minutes of silence. "Sounds…interesting."

Blackjack bobbed his head in agreement. "Definitely exciting."

Flicking his ears forward, Blackjack suddenly became serious.

"What is it?" Mesa asked.

Mesa listened as two shrill whistles sounded from the other side of the prairie.

"Trouble" was all Blackjack said as he whinnied and charge back toward the mansion.

Mesa was more confused than ever as she quickly caught up to her friend.

W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3

Firing blindly behind them, Jim and Artie ran down a flight of stairs with four men in hot pursuit. Their simple arrest was turning into a game of cat and mouse, with them being the mice. Even with the Presidential warrant, Governor Whitewater was not going to go down without a fight. As soon as Jim served the warrant half a dozen men swarmed the room. Jim managed to down two, but they were still outnumbered four to two, so they were once again running for their lives.

As Artemus crossed the threshold, he immediately tuned to his right and dashed for the brush. Taking one last shot, Jim slammed the door shut and ran after his partner.

As he barreled through the brush Artemus stopped short. The horses were gone!

Jim skidded to a stop next to his partner and studied his surroundings. "Great you went the wrong way" Jim growled. "I did not, they should have been right here." Artie defended himself as gunshots echoed behind them.

Jim let out two shrill whistles to signal danger and waited. When no response came within a few seconds he sounded the signal again. This time he was rewarded with a distant whinny.

W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3W3

Allowing Blackjack to lead her blindly into the flying bullets, she watched as their two owners came running towards them from the brush. Watching Blackjack steer for his owner she followed suit not completely sure what to do. It happened so fast she barely noticed her rider pull himself into the saddle as she followed blackjack back across the prairie. The whole time she knew Blackjack would be answering more questions before the day was over.


End file.
